candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 264/Dreamworld
| other = | candies = | spaces = 76 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 263/Dreamworld | next = 265/Dreamworld | prevtype = Order | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 50,000 | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *There is one more ingredient required compared to its Reality counterpart. *The beginning is hard due to the lack of given space to destroy 2-layered icings. *Releasing the ingredients from the dispenser will also dispense candy bombs. *Overall, this level is not very difficult since there are 2 moon strucks. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 10,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left *'1st End:' moves left *'2nd Start:' moves left *'2nd Start:' moves left Strategy *Start clearing the icings before the first moon struck. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not too useful until some of the icings have been cleared. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 65,000 points for two stars and an additional 105,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *With the same two star target as its Reality counterpart but with one additional ingredient required, it may be easier to earn two stars. *The three star score requirement is increased by 16.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. However, it is not too hard due to the moon strucks. *The player is required to earn an additional 2,180 points per move for two stars and an additional 3,500 points per move for three stars. Both requirements can be met via colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *The two layers reduce available board space and matches, costing moves to clear them. Once they are cleared, it will be much easier to create special candies especially colour bombs which can be used to combine with candy bombs. *Since the dispensers are candy bomb and ingredient dispensers, it is inevitable that candy bombs will be dispensed along with the ingredients. Hence, it decreases the difficulty of creating colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *30 moves are limited to earn a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the sixth point. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for three moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Even after the first moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. Trivia *There appears to be a bug for some players that causes the dispensers never to dispense any ingredients even after the icing is destroyed, making it impossible to pass the level. Notes Miscellaneous Info #4 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points #(145,000 - 125,000) points / 125,000 points x 100% = 16.00% #65,000 points / 30 moves = 2,166.67 points per move #105,000 points / 30 moves = 3,500 points per move Walkthoughs Gallery Screenshot_2015-08-19-19-05-07.png|Mobile version Level 264 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Blooming Bakery levels Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Somewhat hard levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars